


Wonderful

by LiraelClayr007



Series: My 31 Days of Ficmas [6]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, It's a Wonderful Life, Snuggling, growing a TARDIS, remembering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 09:25:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12932346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiraelClayr007/pseuds/LiraelClayr007
Summary: “Look Daddy. Teacher says, every time a bell rings an angel gets his wings!”“That’s right, that’s right...Attaboy, Clarence.”They were snuggled together on the sofa. The fire in their fireplace had long since died down, and Rose had been asleep for well over an hour. Her warm, sleepy weight pressed against the Doctor’s chest, her cheek automatically turned to feel his one heart beat.





	Wonderful

_ “Look Daddy. Teacher says, every time a bell rings an angel gets his wings!” _

_ “That’s right, that’s right...Attaboy, Clarence.” _

They were snuggled together on the sofa. The fire in their fireplace had long since died down, and Rose had been asleep for well over an hour. Her warm, sleepy weight pressed against the Doctor’s chest, her cheek automatically turned to feel his one heart beat.

_ That  _ had been a thing to get used to. For months he’d felt the missing heartbeat, like riding a bicycle with a missing pedal. Now, nearly six months later, he was almost accustomed to the emptiness. When it became unbearable, he pulled Rose close; with her heartbeat mingling with his own he felt whole again. In more ways than one.

Clicking the remote to turn off the tv, he thought about the movie as he breathed in the scent of Rose’s hair. She’d done what George Bailey had done, she’d seen a world that had never known herself or the Doctor. And more than just that, she’d lived there, been stuck there. But she was clever, his Rose. And stubborn. He kissed the top of her head, smiling. She’d fought and fought and found her way home. To her Doctor.

Not to  _ him _ .

But she loved him.

And he had loved her from the very beginning.

They fit together perfectly, the "Bad Wolf" and her part Time Lord. And even though they missed hopping from world to world, from the past to the future, they had a good life here on Pete’s world. They had family, which he hadn’t had in ages gone. They explored their little corner of England. They had their little house, with the cozy fireplace and tiny kitchen and big, fluffy bed. The smile on his face widened at that particular thought.

Yes, it  _ was  _ a wonderful life.

Without thinking his eyes flicked to the window that looked out onto the back garden. He couldn’t see it of course, but he knew what grew there, faster than he could have imagined. He closed his eyes, drew his Rose ever closer. “She’ll be fully grown in about a year, I think,” he whispered. “Rose and the Doctor in the TARDIS again, as it should be.”

**Author's Note:**

> 31 Days of Ficmas || Day 6: Bells


End file.
